The present invention relates to the field of COMINT/ELINT (Communications Intelligence/Electronic Intelligence) signal processing, and more particularly to the discernment of transforms derived from a dual-channel chirp-Z processor regarding BPSK (binary phase shift keying) and CW (continuous wave) signals, when monitoring the phase characteristics of such signals.
One system of background interest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,801 entitled, DIRECTION FINDING AND FREQUENCY IDENTIFICATION METHOD AND APPARATUS by D. Klose and W. Skudera, Jr. dated Apr. 17, 1984 ("the '801 patent"). This patent describes a system that accurately monitors phase characteristics regarding only CW signals which are intercepted by physically separated antennas that input individually to a dual channel chirp-Z processor.
Another system of background interest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,284 entitled CIRCUIT FOR ACCURATELY MEASURING PHASE RELATIONSHIP OF BPSK SIGNALS by William J. Skudera, Jr. and Vasilios Alevizakos dated Oct. 26, 1993 ("the '284 patent"). This patent describes a system that accurately monitors phase characteristics regarding only BPSK signals which are intercepted by physically separated antennas that input individually to a dual channel chirp-Z processor.
The '801 and '284 Patents are expressly incorporated herein by reference.